The Intruders
by Veneto.Offices
Summary: A squad Captain, an immortal scientist, and the resources of the Foundation are put to the test when strange creatures begin showing up all over the globe from unknown sources with powers that are vastly different from one another.
1. New developments

A man in a bright white and clean coat with glasses sat opposite from another man in full military gear, who was shaking in his seat in the grey soundproof room that they were in.

It was a common thing for people to be scared when working under SCP branches, anything could happen.

But this time was different.

"Start from the beginning, what happened out there?" the man in the coat asked politely.

The MTF member looked up to meet the gaze of the doctor, "Lots of things happened, first order of business being that my squad is in the infirmary because of something about the size of a small dog. It was green and white…" he trailed off.

The Doctor clutched the field report that he had, "Focus, Captain, all of your squad's body cams were simultaneously destroyed by a single pulse of some force, we weren't able to recover anything from them. You and your squad are lucky that whatever it was didn't crush you to death if it has the powers that you claimed it to have when we extracted you."

"I SWEAR IT, the damn thing picked up Echo-Six with something invisible and bashed him against a tree." the Captain said, annoyed at the doctor's attitude.

He adjusted his glasses slightly, "Then start from the beginning, from the moment you hit the ground."

"We had a routine drop off..."

* * *

The helicopter sped off into the distance, leaving me and my squad to start tracking the anomaly on foot with radio support telling us of its possible location on the fly.

"Alright gentlemen, let's get to work." I said to my five other squad members while taking point into the woods.

"Any idea on what we are getting ourselves into?" Echo Four asked over the coms.

Slowly we crept through the woods with our weapons ready to go, "We are looking for something small, that gives off an energy signature that our boys back at the base can detect."

"That doesn't narrow down visual by much, just watch your back and report anything moving just out of place." Echo Three said.

The forest was dark, but it was still lit by the evening sun that was quickly leaving us and whatever we were hunting alone.

My radio came to life, "_This is MTF command, watch your back and go due west to the target, it appears to have stopped moving."_

"Will do." I responded with, before cocking my rifle and continuing forward.

* * *

"Nothing happened for the entirety of our walk to the target surprisingly." the Captain said.

The Doctor sipped a coffee he had gotten, "So you arrived at the place of interest where the rogue SCP was, what happened?"

"Well, something happened before that, something very… odd."

He perked up, "Was it the energy spike we observed?"

The Captain nodded.

* * *

"Up ahead should be the anomaly-"

I was interrupted by an intense flash of light.

Clumsily I stumbled about, I raised my gun instinctively despite my inability to see anything besides white blinding light.

The light dissipated, however I could still barely see.

"Headcount." I muttered over the coms while wiping my eyes, praying I'd be able to see something again.

"Echo-Two, reporting."

"Echo-Five is alive, over."

"This is Echo-Three, Echo-four smashed his coms by running into a tree."

"Where is Echo-Six?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"This is Echo-Six, I need some help NOW-"

A scream suddenly ripped through the quiet forest from the direction of the anomaly.

* * *

"That's when it all went to crap…" the Captain barely muttered.

"Any idea on what caused the flash of light?"

"That creature did, there was no way in hell it could've come from anything natural."

The Doctor pushed his empty coffee mug to the side, "Nothing about this is natural, Captain."

A light laugh escaped the Captain, "Aye, true that doc, anyway…"

* * *

Something green and white with a weird red part on its head that was no bigger than a small dog was in-front of Echo-Six.

He seemed frozen in place, he couldn't even speak.

"Weapons up." I ordered while taking a knee.

Echo-Six suddenly began slowly floating upwards.

It moved its hands towards us.

"SHOOT IT." I yelled as I opened fire.

All of our weapons clicked like they were empty.

"That little fu-"

Echo-Two was interrupted as all of us were knocked to the ground by something I couldn't see.

I looked in horror as Echo-Six was thrown into a tree and dropped limp to the ground and as the rest of my team were floating up like he was, leaving me to fight whatever the hell this was alone.

I desperately grasped for my pistol while standing back up.

The creature appeared to be surprised that I got back up.

I raised it and fired, praying that it wouldn't jam my gun.

It went wide eyed and dropped my team while blocking the bullets.

I'm running out of options…

I pulled the pin on a flashbang before throwing it over, I pray this works.

It stopped mid-air, thankfully it was stupid enough to fall for it.

The flashbang exploded, causing the creature to reel back in pain from the blinding light, leaving it open to me to shoot it.

With a click I was all too familiar with, I reloaded my pistol and shot at the creature again.

It outstretched its hand again, the bullets dropped out of the sky and hit the ground one by one.

Despite being blinded, it still stopped the bullets.

Curiosity filled my mind, this thing definitely knew a thing or two about dealing with projectiles from weaponry and how to jam them using its powers.

It began to glow brightly.

That wasn't a good sign in the slightest.

I ran and ducked behind cover as another blast of light ripped through the surrounding area.

I was breathing heavily, whether it be from the close call or the stress it didn't matter, the creature was gone, seemingly into thin air.

I took my radio and turned it on, "This is Echo-One requesting evac, all other squad members are down, I repeat, Echo is broken."

"_This is command, sending four other squads to pick you and your squad up, and to continue the search, sit tight." _

A sigh of relief escaped me as I went to check on the vitals of my squad.

* * *

"So it crippled your squad using light and psychic powers to its advantage, sabotaging your weapons and stopping bullets, then ran or teleported away?" the Doctor asked.

The Captain loosened his posture, "It was unlike any of the other SCPs I've seen, how long till my squad is back in action?"

"Your squad was indeed broken, Echo-Six has a few broken ribs and a concussion that he will thankfully recover from, while the rest of your squad suffered similar injuries along with slight burns from something."

"Burns?" the Captain asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, burns, it might have come from the light, although they barely classified as first degree burns even, they will be ready to go back into the field in a few weeks."

A few SCPs came to the Captain's mind that pertained to what the creature could be. Although none matched it physically, meaning this could very well be a completely new one.

He shuddered at that thought, it could've killed him and his squad on the spot.

However the Doctor seemed intrigued as to why it ran away, leaving behind the Captain and his squad very well alive…

Another guard entered the room and spoke, "Epsilon Six personal managed to get a trank off and capture the creature, they are shipping here for containment now."

"It made it all the way to the city? Did it teleport?" the Doctor asked.

"Epsilon Six reported it had the ability to teleport short distances away from their squads, they tired it out by chasing it."

"Interesting, did it seem intelligent?" he asked with some ideas at the forefront of his mind.

The guard shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I was here the whole time."

"Fair enough, what is their ETA?"

"About ten minutes."

The Captain rose to his feet, "Permission to be at the welcoming party."

"Granted, you'll accompany me until your squad is back in shape." the Doctor said as he swiftly made for the door.

The guard spoke, "I thought you weren't allowed to be near SCPs brought in by any Foundation personal, Doctor Bright."

Bright smiled, "That's the fun in it."


	2. A Bright day in the Office

**So this fic is more or less going to be comprised of shorter chapters that lead into the other, also this fic is going to be less serious overall in tone.**

* * *

It's not like they can stop me even if they tried, I'm loyal to the Foundation sure, but I need something to do like any other person. With the current lack of things to do I'm getting desperate for anything at all that looks even mildly interesting.

This might just be what I needed.

I swiftly exited the room with the Captain in tow, leaving the guard behind to clean up what was there.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He responded evenly. "Kanin Mason, sir."

A sense of glee welled up within me, I thought I had forgotten how to feel it. "Well, Kanin, I hope you realize just how exciting this is, we haven't had a new SCP come into our sites for a while. Even if this one is just temporary staying here until O5 council say otherwise."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they do get involved, this new one might be sentient enough to communicate." Jack said while checking his gear.

How were we going to contain it if it could teleport? Guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. His remark had caught my attention like a fish to a lure.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"It didn't kill us all for one." he stated while waving to a nearby guard as we walked past. "And it seemed to understand what I was saying, it knew how to deal with everything in my arsenal besides the flashbang."

He was right, this creature seemed quite intriguing from everything I've heard about it so far.

We walked until we came to the helipad, where it was going to be dropped off with more personnel waiting to take it inside the facility. The facility itself was new, stationed somewhere in Canada of all places. I forgot the exact spot on the map, however that detail would probably be for the better.

After all, the O5 say that the less I knew, the better.

The night was cool, while stars littered the sky above with the moon bathing the helipad in its natural light. The helicopter arrived shortly, everyone seemed to have a slight bit of fear in their posture.

As soon as it landed, everyone sprang into action, quickly taking the container that held whatever this creature was and starting to escort it inside.

Kanin seemed to stare at it, probably hoping that it doesn't somehow escape.

The other Captain ordered his men to follow close by, he approached me with a grim look on his face. "It had some strange kind of black and white rock with it, unknown whether it is dangerous or not."

"We have an enclosure of sorts set up already for it so hopefully that'll be enough until we figure it out completely, also, tell me about this rock..." I asked while following behind the squad.

The Captain shrugged dismissively. "I wouldn't know, although it seemed to clutch onto it like its life depended on it."

"Noted." I mused while writing it down on a small little clipboard I had.

"SCP appears to be zero point four meters tall, weigh about six point six kilograms, and seems to be passive in its enclosure, for now." I recited while ticking things off on my now almost full clipboard.

It's enclosure mimicked a small field with a tree in the center. Some glass was further up one of the walls, tinted in which allowed for me to see in without it seeing me.

The SCP woke up and seemed to explore the area, noticing that it was trapped with no exit. However it didn't seem to care, and instead rested underneath the tree.

"Get some D-Class ready for later, I want to try something in the morning when it has a chance to settle in. Until then, keep a close eye on this thing in case in teleports." I said to a nearby guard, who complied and started contacting the necessary people.

Kanin seemed to stare at it a little longer than what seemed normal. "Is it just me, or do you feel like you're being watched whenever you look at it?" he suddenly said.

Everyone warily looked at him, one of the other guards even had a finger on the trigger of their gun.

"I'll entertain the idea." I said while joining him by the window and looking at it as well, the SCP appeared to be in some kind of meditative stance while a feeling that I could only describe as being watched suddenly arose.

"Guess I'm adding that to the list." I mused sarcastically while turning away from it.

Kanin suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. "Uh, boss…"

I turned around and saw that it was staring directly at me and Kanin, knowing that we were there. Everyone in the room seemed to back away from the glass, minus me and Kanin, I was far too interested in knowing what it could do to be scared…

Suddenly it disappeared into thin air, causing everyone to start shouting incoherently, before suddenly stopping.

"What have you stopped screaming for? I was recording that for later-"

I stopped myself short, the SCP was standing in the middle of the room staring at me and Kanin with a curious look on its face.

"This certainly is a development." I said awkwardly while the other scientists stared at me for breaking the deafening silence.

It slowly approached me and Kanin, causing him to tense up a little while brandishing his pistol.

I whispered to him while watching it out of the corner of my eye. "Don't shoot it, I doubt it'll like that."

Kanin nodden then flashed a hand gesture to the other guards to carefully leave the room and to not open fire. The SCP seemed to notice everyone leaving, tilting its head in what I could guess was confusion or curiousity.

It turned its attention back to me and Kanin, I decided to crouch down to get a better look at it, causing it to get closer.

The SCP got within arms reach, I put my hand out to which it grasped it in its own.

"Curious…" I muttered to no one in particular.

It reacted to what I said, tilting its head again as to seemingly ask a question.

I took my clipboard out again and started marking down anything I was able to see for later. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Suddenly my clipboard flew out of my hands and to the SCP, along with the pencil. It began to look at it then me, before its eyes began to glow bright pink for a second. A different feeling filled me briefly, one of being read from the inside. It seemed to have mind-reading capabilities.

The feeling stopped as the SCP began to write with the pencil. It finished and chirped happily as the clipboard floated back towards me with 'yes' written in extremely hard to read handwriting.

"Do you mind staying in the enclosure for a while?" I asked it while getting up and pointing down below to where it previously was.

It pondered what I said for a moment, before looking at Kanin with a harsh glare on its face. "The mean MTF man who hurt you won't be able to do anything so long as you stay here." I added.

It slowly nodded its head, before disappearing back into the enclosure in a brief flash of light. It seemed happy oddly enough.

"Crisis averted doc, you have a way with words." Kanin said in relief.

I opened the doors into the hallway that led here and was greeted to about twenty men lined up with flashbangs and guns ready to fire at a moment's notice.

I shook my head while rolling my eyes. "So you didn't sound the alarm? No matter, the SCP has been recontained for now, also you better fall through with the D-Class I ordered for."

The Captain shrugged before ordering all the personnel to disperse back to their posts.

"Were you actually recording their screams?" Kanin suddenly asked as we started walking down the hallway.

I pushed a button on a device I had, causing screams to blare through it and Kanin to jump a little. "I think that answers your question, I'll see you back in the new SCP's office area tomorrow."

He nodded while walking towards the barracks, I made my way back to my personal quarters where I could pack it in for the night.

It could understand me, which was very interesting, maybe it'll be something that's helpful down the line.

Until then, tomorrow is a new day.


	3. Nighttime Hijinks

**yep, a second chapter within a week because of creative burnout on my other ones, you love to see it.**

* * *

I woke up to the breach alarm blaring loudly like a hurricane on a quiet night.

We have a few SCP's here, none of which could really cause much harm if they ever escaped. Meaning what had everyone's panties in a twist?

Angrily I got out of bed at the interruption to my sleep and went towards a console attached to the wall that allowed me to communicate with the rest of the base.

I pushed a button and was greeted to the panicked face of a male scientist with brown hair and blue eyes with a young and panicked voice.

"The hell is going on?" I nearly shouted.

The scientist jumped slightly and grimaced, his eyes twitching at whatever he was looking at. "T- the new SCP we got escaped."

I did see this coming, it could teleport only short distances from what we have gathered so recapture should be easy enough.

Annoyance began to take hold on my character, the blaring alarms starting to hurt my head. "Have re-containment teams already been dispatched?"

"Yes sir-"

"THEN TURN THE BLOODY ALARMS OFF BEFORE I SEND YOU OUT THERE TO RECAPTURE IT MYSELF."

The scientist nearly jumped out of his skin in fright, he started nodding profusely as he pushed some buttons on his own console back in the command center. The sound of the alarms suddenly cut off, giving way to an almost eerie silence with ringing in my ears.

Finally I could think straight and sleep.

I returned to my bed and laid down, the ringing starting to get too much for me to handle. I looked around my room and noted everything in an effort to get the ringing to maybe subside just a bit.

I saw the clothes that I was going to wear tomorrow, my usual white scientist thing I could never name that had my signature imprinted on along with a green t-shirt and black pants.

I saw some pictures I took of when I worked on other SCP's. However the only one I really cared about was the one where I wielded a chainsaw, now I'm banned from having them because 'rules'.

I picked up my amulet, the thing that grants me immortality so long as someone picks it up should the body I currently reside in be destroyed. I harbored mixed feelings for it, on one hand I'm immortal and can be an important figure in this Foundation, on the other I am bound to it forever until the curse is broken, to which it never will be in current standings.

Carefully I took it off and put it on my nightstand, before staring into the white and boring ceiling until I fell asleep.

Wait, I never stopped to ask why the SCP took off in the first place, it seemed to listen to me…

Suddenly I felt something warm on my right arm.

The SCP was hugging it with a happy expression on its face.

I was shocked, how did it get in here? Then I remembered that it could teleport short distances, meaning it must have followed me.

"Did the big mean MTF man do something?" I asked while instinctively reaching for my amulet.

It titled its head in confusion before looking at what I was grasping at. The amulet shook on the stand before floating over to the SCP before I could catch it.

Suddenly my mild amusement and curiosity vanished and turned into shock as I realized that grasping the amulet probably just kill it. Wiping its mind clean of its previous owner like a computer doing a factory reset.

"Don't touch it-"

It caught the cursed amulet before I could finish.

The SCP held it in both hands with a happy sounding purr, it offered it to me, seemingly unaffected by the amulet's curse.

I slowly took it and held it up, wondering what the hell just happened.

It seemed to stare in wonder at the amulet, I offered it back since the SCP seemed to be unaffected by it.

With glee in its eyes, it grasped it and stared into the crystal in the center.

[Cool crystal, it's like my rock.] I heard echo in my head.

My eyes went wide, "Are you talking to me?"

[Weird necklace you got mister- wait, you can hear me now?] a childlike voice said.

"Hang on a second…" I took the amulet back carefully. "Try talking again now that you don't have it."

Its eyes seemed to glow, but nothing came through, all was silent in my head like nothing happened.

I gave it back to which it looked at me, confused. "Try talking again, please."

[Can you hear me now mister?]

"Surprisingly yes, and from my little experiment it appears to be tied to whether you're holding it or not." I said nonchalantly.

It looked around the room slowly before returning its gaze to me. [Mister, what are you?]

"I could ask you the same thing, but to answer your question, I'm a human."

[What's a human?] she asked with their curiosity peaked.

"Depends on who you ask, if you ask me, humans are brilliant but flawed creatures that possess many abilities." Many memories came to mind of some great things humanity has accomplished, with the inevitable bad following close behind. "Now, can you tell me what _you _are?"

It spun around in a circle like a ballerina with a giggle. [A Ralts, we are attuned with others emotions and can sense their intent, eventually being able to send our own to others.]

I got up off my bed and turned on the lights, my eyes burned slightly as I rubbed them from the sudden brightness. I could see the 'Ralts' fully now, I realized that the white bits on the torso that draped off seemed to be reminiscent of an oversized dress.

"You have psychic powers, correct?" I said whilst getting dressed in my work clothes, I'll deal with the lack of sleep later.

Suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground, but floating in the air like gravity was turned off. I craned my head to see the 'Ralts', its eyes were glowing bright pink with its hand outstretched.

It giggled as I was carefully put back on my feet.

"You could've just told me."

[Sorry mister, but there isn't any fun in that.]

That was true, however it would be terrifying for everyone else who doesn't know… and I already know the first victim.

"Would you mind helping me with something?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

[Depends on what it is mister.]

"You're just going to make someone float around like you just did for me," I clasped my hands together and rubbed them maliciously. "Except they aren't going to see it coming, it'll be revenge for the alarms not being turned off when they should."

A mischievous smile appeared on the SCP's face, mimicking mine almost perfectly…

* * *

I opened the doors to the command center quietly and entered unnoticed.

The command center held about ten people, all doing things that pertain to what commanding or overseeing entails. Minus the guy who was controlling the alarm systems, he wasn't doing anything since I told him to turn the bloody things off.

The guards didn't notice the SCP clutching to my back, I gestured to the person on the chair with a smile growing on my face.

"Just hold him up for a few seconds..." I whispered to it.

Its eyes began to glow bright pink again as it outstretched its arm and slowly raised it upwards. I could tell a smile bigger than my own was present on its face.

Suddenly he was whisked into the air and started yelling incoherently as the guards around him started panicking, causing everyone else in the room to stare at them.

The man was then dropped onto his chair, causing the wheels on the bottom to break as he was sent flat on his back.

It was glorious.

The 'Ralts' teleported back into its enclosure according to my plan, now I could go and sleep soundly and begin the real testing tomorrow. The guards scoured the room for whatever could have done the deed, before someone almost shouted that the SCP was back in its enclosure.

Nobody knows, and nobody will.

"Not even a day we had it and you've already weaponized it, that's a new record Doc." I heard from behind me.

I saw Kanin without his uniform, probably stalking behind us the entire time.

"How'd you follow me?"

"You passed by the barracks as I was going to bed myself, saw something green and white on your back so I decided to follow just in case." he said while fighting back a yawn.

I rolled my eyes as I made for the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Captain."

* * *

I grasped my cursed amulet in my hands while laying down on my bed one last time. My room was almost pitch black again, if it wasn't for a lamp on my nightstand it would've been. The amulet's crystal glowed slightly in the dark, a dark and almost unseeable purple glow permeated from it. As if to signify that it has my soul inside it, a curse and a blessing.

I put it on my nightstand and let sleep begin to take me away from this world like a thief in the night.


	4. Earth Shakers

**No, I'm not dead, just a little burnt out and playing Doom Eternal.**

A lone Coordinator sits in the Command Center, overseeing a squad that was recently tasked with capturing a new SCP that showed up from out of nowhere near a mountain range.

The radio fizzled into action as the squad made contact. "_This is Omega-One, we have eyes on the target, over." _

"This is Command, do not engage the target until given orders to." he said calmly, hoping that nothing goes wrong.

"_Will do, target appears to be a bipedal animal that bares resemblance to a rhino on two legs, appears to be armoured well from what me and the squad can see."_

"Get into positions for the containment attempt." he took a breath, stressed from what might happen if things go wrong. "You have the all clear to start, Captain."

"_Squad is in position, attempting containment - now."_

* * *

"Alright Kanin, what do you think it likes so much about me then? If your theory about this 'Ralts' is correct according to you."

Kanin was sitting with his feet outstretched lazily onto one of the desks from the chair he was sitting in. "Well Doc, you never did anything to it other than observe, you were the only person to appear not fearful of it, and you are technically different from all of us. Being an SCP technically and all."

"Maybe, but it seemed indifferent to the other humans, minus you."

"So what did you ask it then?" he asked while sitting upright in his seat, getting into the conversation we were having. "Surely you got something interesting to tell that the other guys don't need to know about."

I faced the enclosure's window, seeing the 'Ralts' relaxing on the tree in the center. The questions it answered last night fresh in my mind. "It's attuned with emotions. The way it was talking seemed to indicate that it is going to grow and get even stronger, and has the personality of a child to boot."

"A child? Heh, well I'll be damned."

"May I remind you what it did to your squad?"

"Oh right..." he began while facepalming. "I still feel my pride draining away anytime I look at it."

"Broken pride is the least of your problems." I snickered out while going towards the door to leave.

"Where you going?"

A smile came onto my face. "Oh no, it's not where I'm going, but you."

He looked back and forth between me and the SCP's enclosure, already onto what I was going to do. "Absolutely not, we've already seen that it hates me! What would this even do for you?"

"I'll accompany you, this is a test of how much it trusts me. Maybe you'll even make a new friend."

Kanin got up reluctantly and followed behind me. "Don't we need permission from the site director to do this kind of test?"

"I am the site director, I can do whatever I want."

"Follow behind me, and no, your weapons will not be accompanying us." I nonchalantly stated as he took a pistol out of his holster and cocked it.

He sighed as he put the gun down onto the floor. Looking at the door to the enclosure with a sense of defeat on his face.

I ignored him as I signaled for it to be opened.

The door was quite large, despite the size of the actual enclosure being meant for smaller lifeforms in general. I didn't really care what size door we had for it, it could teleport anywhere it wanted anyway.

It closed behind us as we walked over to the tree, the 'Ralts' having noticed us.

I casually tossed it my amulet.

[What's he doing here?] it said in a lower voice while jabbing one of its hands at Kanin.

"Because I asked him to be, he's not here to hurt you."

It wearily looked at him with a glowing pink eye, fading back to its ruby-red form after a few seconds.

A buzzing started coming from my radio, catching both Kanin and the Ralts's attention. I answered it while facing away from both of them.

"Make it quick." I sneered into the radio.

"_Something has come up, it needs you right now up in the Command center."_

"No, I'm busy right now. Figure it out yourself."

"_An SCP is being transported here, we need your authority."_

"And I'm currently running a live experiment, I'll be there when I _want to_. Until then, do or die-" I clicked the a button on the radio to mute it and attached it to my belt again.

I turned around to see Kanin sitting on the ground with the SCP touching his right hand. Calmly I took a few steps towards them, the 'Ralts' waving happily at me as I approached.

He looked at me briefly before getting back up, something akin to morbid curiosity on his face. "... I think the SCP rifled through all my memories or something, I can hear its voice in my head whenever it touches me."

Before I could ask Kanin a question, a voice pierced my mental silence. [Hey mister, what's a SCP and why does he call me one?]

I should've seen this question coming, considering that others have asked it before, but now wasn't the greatest of all time with whatever the hell is happening up top and down here. Maybe for once I have bitten off more than I can chew.

"Uh, SCP is an acronym, do you know what that is?" I asked it.

[ac-row-nim? Acronym… does it mean that it stands for something?]

"Close, it means that it's an abbreviation for a bunch of different words, all beginning with the corresponding letter. The S stands for Secure, the C stands for Contain, and lastly the P stands for Protect."

It seemed to ponder what I said, putting one of its hand-like parts on its chin while pacing back and forth. I found it amusing, it really did reminisce of a curious child. I never did ask if it had a name, other than its species name. 'Ralts' is something I'd rather drop for an actual name or number at this point.

The blaring of alarms sharply pierced the silence, the 'Ralts' jumped slightly from the sudden noise. Kanin seemed to turn his worries from the SCP to whatever the alarms were about.

His radio suddenly lit up with chatter I couldn't understand from my distance, I turned mine on to listen in...

"_Wherever Dr. Bright is, tell him that the situation he ignored has escalated badly." _

Kanin glanced at me with a look in his eye. "What situation? I never got word of this."

"_A new SCP was spotted and promptly contained, much in the same fashion as our newest one. Upon attempting to transport it here, it broke out and is now running about inside the compound on the ground level." _

Inside the compound? Well that certainly changes things. Kanin glared harder at me. "What do you mean it's INSIDE the compound? Scramble whoever is able-bodied and has a gun to re-contain it immediately."

"_We have, it's been burrowing underground at rates far beyond our ability to combat-"_

The entire facility suddenly began to shudder and shake with great intensity, causing me to trip over and fall while Kanin steadied himself. As soon as it began, it stopped, leaving the 'Ralts' looking very concerned with what was going on.

I picked myself up and began towards the door with Kanin in tow, I looked back to the 'Ralts' as the door opened. "Please stay here, I promise we'll come back."

It nodded slowly, glancing quickly around the area with a fearful posture.

The doors opened, revealing the three people with rifles in full body armor behind them who were guarding it. Kanin made for his guns and quickly got himself ready to go, everyone seemed extremely on edge after we closed the door and started down the hallway to the elevator up.

Our ride felt like forever, while I wasn't personally afraid, I know everyone else certainly was. And that was enough for me to feel stressed, now I wish I had a gun.

The elevator doors opened slowly, the guards took point with Kanin seemingly now in command of them for now. Despite the intense shaking, no structural to the building had been done that I could see. Which was both odd but relieving, one less problem to deal with right now but another question to ask later.

"Do you all feel that?" a guard asked. "The ground… its shaking slightly still."

I put my hand to one of the walls and then the floor, even putting my ears to them. An odd hum and shaking could still be felt. "I do as well, Command said it could burrow underground…"

"We need to get outside then." Kanin said while turning the corner, pointing towards the exit. Slowly we crept along the hall, expecting something to jump out of the ground at any moment.

For once I began to feel fear of the unknown, it was refreshing.

The door opened with the mechanical sounds not caring for subtly, loudly clunking and scraping like knives against metal. Natural light flooded through the doorway as Kanin and the guards sweeped the fenced off area the door led to.

One of the guards knelt down, putting their head to the ground. "It's louder, get ready for anything."

"And get away from one another, this thing probably wants us to group up." Kanin added.

I stayed in the doorway as everyone got in positions around the area. When I don't know the outcome of something, I sometimes instinctively grasp for the amulet. The idea of a burrowing beast of an SCP really did have me curious…

I fished for it on my neck, finding it missing from its usual area. Frantically I searched myself and couldn't find it. I couldn't have dropped it along the way, it would've made a lot of noise. I know I had it with me when I went with Kanin inside the SCP area.

I must've left it with the 'Ralts' during the earthquake.

The ground shook slightly as something big bursted from the ground at high speeds into the air, landing with a loud thud as it roared at everyone. Whatever it was, it was bipedal, had a horn on its head, and looked as armored as a tank.

"Flashbang going out, cover your eyes." Kanin shouted as he ripped one from a dumbstruck guard's belt and threw it directly at the SCP. It narrowed its eyes and charged as the flashbang exploded close to its face, causing it to trip and fall as everyone opened fire on it.

Bullets flew true and hit their target, some blood showing itself. But the SCP must barely feel it.

The SCP rose up to full height and let out another deep and terror-inducing roar as it stomped its right leg on the ground. Shaking unlike anything I experienced before rocked everyone nearby, throwing them to the ground.

I rocked forwards towards the SCP, it roared again before charging at me. My heart felt like it stopped, maybe this is what fear felt like-

My body slammed into a nearby wall, pain riddling through it as blood began to seep into my white lab coat from a cut its horn gave me. I could barely breathe, the air knocked straight out of me with death coming for me yet again.

I closed my eyes and expected the worst, simply because I didn't want to remember seeing my guts getting torn out when I wake up in a new body...

A loud bang sounded out before something large fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw the 'Ralts' in front of me with its hands outstretched with my amulet hung from its tiny neck.

It came to rescue me, intriguing.

My attention turned towards the other SCP that was knocked backwards, glaring at the tiny 'Ralts' while baring its teeth. It stomped again, but the floor didn't shake.

A large boulder shot up from the ground beneath the 'Ralts', throwing it violently into the air before it exploded. The blast sent it bouncing off the ground before landing next to me, struggling to get up.

I swore I saw a small grin on its face, it levitated off the ground and onto its feet before taking a battle-ready stance. The opposing SCP seemed to be amused by the display from something so small. However from the pure amount of smug radiating off of the 'Ralts' stance, I had a funny feeling it'd be okay.

The 'Ralts' formed a ball of unknown substance in its arms before throwing it at the SCP. It narrowed its eyes and grabbed a piece of the ground and used it as a shield.

Whatever the ball was collided with the piece of ground the SCP had with a loud bang, creating smoke in every direction. The 'Ralts' bent its head down, as if it was trying to locate something using its ears. I felt a familiar shake coming from the ground…

My voice was raspy and I nearly broke into a coughing fit trying to talk. "It's… below… you."

It glanced at me with a worried expression on its face. It turned back to its surroundings and took a deep breath. The 'Ralts's hands began to glow as the shaking intensified before something broke through the ground.

The SCP bellowed as it was forced to the surface, growling angrily at the 'Ralts' while throwing a giant rock at it. 'Ralts' looked at me, realizing I was unable to get away. It outstretched its hands again as they glowed, stopping the rock inches before impact.

It tried to throw it to the side, the rock exploded into pieces as the SCP charged through it and punched the 'Ralts' into a wall. Somehow it managed to stand up, but looked strained and tired, but the grin remained.

Like it had one more ace up its sleeve.

The SCP charged once more, its eyes widened and abruptly stopped as the 'Ralts' began to brightly glow.

Was it about to kamikaze? Just to win? That'd be bad for everyone here currently taking a 'recreational' nap from the earthquake. And I don't know if the amulet could survive such forces, I could theoretically die my last death here.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the sweet release of death, finding the lack of explosion yet oddly terrifying.

With a severe lack of patience, I opened my eyes and was greeted to the glow dying down, no explosion… yet.

While squinting my eyes a little, I saw the 'Ralts' had somehow taken a new form, now taller by about a foot with what looked to be a ballerina's dress. Its horn was now on the sides of its head near both ears instead of on the forehead and back of the head.

I stared in confusion, I couldn't help but slightly shake my head back and forth desperately trying to figure out what just happened. My amulet still hung from its neck, swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

The SCP seemed to be slightly more careful, eyeing the new form the 'Ralts' had taken while baring its teeth.

The 'Ralts' looked at me again, a soft glow in its eyes. I felt worry, and a slight bit of anger suddenly flow into me. Was this what it meant by sharing emotions? It felt odd but not so odd that it was uncomfortable.

It reluctantly turned away, facing back towards the hulking beast that was still staring it down. The SCP started charging again, the 'Ralts' prepared some sort of counterattack, using its powers to make some rocks begin to spin around itself.

My vision was beginning to blur, probably from blood loss. I glanced around the area, everyone else was still out of it for now, but there was a fallen rifle nearby…

The 'Ralts' jumped up into the air and rocketed the stones at the charging SCP in a barrage. It grunted in as some hit it low while others were swiped away from hitting its face. The 'Ralts' seemed to be still tired even with the change in physique.

The 'Ralts' dropped all but one of the larger stones, tiredness starting to take its course. Barely managed to throw it using its powers at the high speeds.

Both sides of the fight seemed on the edge of falling over, all they needed was a little push. I started crawling over to the rifle, it wasn't very far..

The SCP caught the large stone, holding it over its own head as it jumped into the air and sent it barreling downwards at the 'Ralts'.

Wide eyed and shocked it stopped the stone using its powers and tried to use it as a shield against the SCP which now resorted to punching and using its horn.

I grabbed the rifle, it was loaded and cocked already with a trank round. I wearily raised it from my position on the ground, my hands shaking with some of my own blood flowing onto the gun itself.

The rock broke away to pieces as the SCP raised its arms up to deliver a final blow. Leaving the unarmored bits under its arms exposed. I pulled the trigger, the round hit home causing it to roar in pain as it slowly fell to the ground unconscious.

The 'Ralts' looked at me shocked that I was fighting somehow. My consciousness began to fade as the weapon dropped from my hands.

It teleported to my side as its hands began to glow. [Don't worry mister, you'll be fine after a while.]

I couldn't help but stare into the amulet that hung from its neck still, swinging back and forth-...


	5. Two is better than One

My head throbbed as my consciousness came too.

I could see a tree above me, a starry midnight sky above that, and an aching back all in one package. I love me some three for one deals. At least my sense of humor wasn't damaged in the attack. What would I do without that now?

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. [Mister, you're awake!] I heard before something rammed into my ribcage, knocking me over again.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked the 'Ralts' that was buried in my chest.

I swore tears started swelling up in its eyes. [I got scared from all the loud noises and… accidentally teleported us into the forest.]

Well that's brilliant. Nothing ever goes right first try right? Not ever can anything stay correct for one second when I'm away right? I wanted to start laughing in madness, but that wouldn't be very professional of me.

I couldn't let go of my sanity, no matter how much it hurt.

I hugged it lightly. "It's alright, let's just go back to base. I'm sure everything will be fine." I had to keep things going properly, hopefully being more friendly with it will work. It had grown quite a bit from the odd process during the scuffle, seemingly evolving mid-fight for its needs. My mind bubbled with ideas to force the process to happen again. But then again, it might be a one off thing…

I shook my head and got up, realizing that the 'Ralts' did indeed get heavier from the process. "Where did you teleport us exactly?"

[S- somewhere I could remember that was close by…]

"Can you take us back?"

It hopped off of me and started to glow. Suddenly stopping and turning around, observing the forest. [There's… someone there.]

The gun I used was apparently here as well, I picked it up and dusted it off. It still had some trank ammunition in it thankfully. Hopefully it isn't anything too big. I felt a familiar probing feeling, but it wasn't coming from the 'Ralts'...

The bushes shook as something stepped out. I trained my weapon on it, realizing it was _**another **_'Ralts'. And it looked angry as all hell-

My gun creaked as the barrel was bent in impossible directions, I threw it away and stared down 'Ralts-two' without moving an inch. Hopefully standing my ground doesn't get me bloody plastered over these trees in the form of red mist.

'Ralts-one' got between me and 'Ralts-two', its arms out to stop either from approaching even though I towered over both of them. I wondered what 'Ralts-one' was saying to the other, hopefully I don't die and it comes with us back to the Foundation. Rogue psychics are some of the roughest SCPs to deal with.

'Ralts-two' angrily jabbed it's right hand at me. [So who are you anyway?] I noticed it had my amulet in its left hand. 'Ralts-one' must've given it to the other one to communicate with me.

"Doctor Jack Bright, you can call me Bright."

[Bright? Nah, I'll just call you dim-]

'Ralts-one' seemed to scold 'Ralts-two' viciously in some kind of dialect I couldn't quite describe. Now I know they have some kind of verbal language I could try and translate in the future… maybe this isn't so bad. It's got quite the tongue for something that speaks through telepathy.

"Do _you _have a name?"

'Ralts-two' made eye contact, although I feel as if my cold expression softened its own. I suddenly felt an odd feeling inside my head, an image of a cold cliffside came to my head. A weird buzzing followed it as the feeling intensified before disappearing completely. It posed proudly, was that its bloody name? How does that even work?

"Since I can't verbalize whatever the hell you just showed me, I'll just call you Cliff." I sighed, hoping it would agree. "Sound reasonable?"

I guessed that Cliff was male, the voice inside my head was deeper than the other one's. Perhaps I should give the other one a name, just for simplicity's sake. But what would I name it? Have I even thought of the implications of where these things are even coming from? We know nothing except that they are appearing everywhere.

[Fine, whatever you're stupid mind requires I guess.]

'Ralts-one' scolded Cliff yet again, this time slapping him over the back of his head. So it could definitely hear what Cliff was telepathically saying to me, intriguing.

[Also we aren't Ralts, we're Kirlia.] Cliff added as he tossed my amulet to apparently 'Kirlia-one'. Alright, so it's a process that they go through normally enough to have names for the different variants…

Does this mean they are simply growing but with added flare to it? Is it activated as some lifesaving last resort? What point in their lifespan are they? And why in the bloody hell does this one have the mentality of some twelve year old brat?

'Kirlia-one' seemed quite frustrated at Cliff, they seemed far too familiar with each other. Calling it now that they probably are siblings. Either way, it looked up at me with a sorry expression on my face. [I'm sorry about my… brother, he's not very nice to anyone.]

"I can tell… also, since there's now two of you, do you have a name I could use?" So Cliff is her brother. Meaning they have the concept of family. Even more interesting...

I suddenly felt warm as an image of a crescent moon appeared in my head. It felt comforting and ethereal. I also got the memo that 'it' was indeed female. "How does 'Luna' sound?"

She seemed rather happy, nodding yes as she passed me back my accursed amulet. She twirled around like a ballerina before saying something to Cliff. He rolled his eyes and got closer to us as she began to glow lightly.

We appeared in the same area where we fought the other SCP, the land was still littered with craters from its attacks. Kanin was looking at us, mouth gaped with a squad of Retrieval Specialists beside him. "Guess things are starting to solve themselves."

The squad didn't look nearly as amused as him, their weapons were cocked and trained on us immediately. Cliff looked quite agitated by the sudden change in scenery and number of people, his hands were raised and pointed at them in turn.

"Hold your bloody fire," I ordered as I stood in front of Cliff and Luna. "The situation is under my control."

"I think that's why everyone is so tense." Kanin retorted. He shook his head before waving for everyone to stand down but remain wary.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I better not make any sudden moves for these two's sake."If I get the job done, people shouldn't care how I do it. But I digress, just clear the way to the enclosure."

He nodded as the squad broke off to take tactical positions in case something happened. Two followed behind him specifically as he radioed in everything. I followed behind them with Cliff and Luna beside me.

The elevator ride was cramped, and wasn't helped by the aggressive atmosphere of both parties. Consisting of Cliff's stares of disapproval and Kanin taking up as much room as he possibly could. Luna had surprisingly taken after me, keeping her side of matters in check. Just maybe I could convince the O' Five to let me try something…

Less stuffy air flooded into the elevator as the doors slowly opened, Kanin and his men stepped out first with their weapons still ready to go at a moment's notice. I noticed that he had a new emblem on his shoulder, one that didn't exactly match anything I'd seen before.

It had a ball split in two parts, one white and the other red, in the middle was a smaller circle that was white that had a black line dividing the colors.

"What emblem is that?" I asked nonchalantly.

Kanin looked between his two men, I noticed the same emblem on them as well. "While you were gone, we were given a new MTF squad specifically for our stranger then usual operations. I was put in charge of it, meaning technically you and me are equals now."

"I've dealt with all manner of nasty MTF generals and captains before, you'll be no different if you go down that path." I stated in a monotone voice.

"I know, and I also know I won't be the last either. I'll continue to do my job, so long as you do yours."

I smiled slightly. "Then let's continue, I wanted to try something- where is that rock we got initially from the original Ralts?"

"Still in the lab, they couldn't find anything anomalous with it beyond some faint energy signature that doesn't appear to do anything. What did you want it for?"

I had the slightest hunch on what it could do when exposed to one of these new 'Kirlia'. "A theory based on what I've seen these SCP change into. I believe they are growing up, albeit in a much more rapid way when compared to us."

"Ah, so you want to see if it changes anything. Well we could try that tomorrow. We are still recovering from the attack, speaking of which…" he pointed to a door that we passed by, guarded by several of his new units. "It's in there, still alive. I'm sure you're pleased to hear that."

A few thoughts and ideas came to mind, possible experiments, tests, and even an idea to maybe tame it. All in due time, for now we have to stick with what I _can_ do. Luna glared in the door's direction, probably sensing what was on the other side and recognizing it. I wonder what goes on inside her head, maybe I could just ask.

All in due time… all in due time… I have all the time in the world. There is no rush, for now anyway. I am bloody immortal after all.

Luna took my amulet and held it tightly, glancing at Cliff as he rolled his eyes and murmured something. [Can you stay with us for a little bit after we get back to the weird tree? Cliff wanted to tell you something.]

"... alright." I whispered. I couldn't see much reason to say no.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and short, Kanin's two guards stayed outside the door as me and him escorted the two SCP the rest of the way.

Cliff seemed rather impressed with how big the room was, Luna handed him my amulet after sliding off my shoulder. [Look, mister uh, 'Bright'... thank you for keeping my sis' safe. That's all.] he tossed my amulet to Luna, who handed back to me.

Luna waved to me as I left, hopefully they don't cause any damages or set off any alarms. Maybe we'll be able to let them roam the facility if I get permission, assuming O' Five let me. Kanin walked beside me as we made our way to the command center to finish this ever eventful day of work.


End file.
